


i know who i want to take me home

by dreamland16



Category: Men’s Football RPF
Genre: AND ben begging his boyfriend to ‘just come spurs babe’, Domesticity, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, This fic has it all!, Tottenham Hotspur, a bathtub big enough for two?, agent davies 👀, no aaron to spurs yet but we move 🤝
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamland16/pseuds/dreamland16
Summary: bale’s back 🥰
Relationships: Aaron Ramsey/Ben Davies, Aaron Ramsey/Ben Davies/Gareth Bale, Aaron Ramsey/Gareth Bale, Ben Davies/Gareth Bale
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so happy so thankful so blessed 🥰

friday morning

ben wakes up to the sun shining brightly through the blinds in his bedroom, he turns to look at the clock on the bedside table and is happy to see it’s just gone 8. he’s glad he’s got the day off so he can have a lie in and then get the house ready for bale. speaking of, he unplugs his phone to give him a call.

bale doesn’t answer so ben shakes his head and hangs up. he’s scrolling through twitter when his phone starts vibrating, it’s aaron facetiming him.

“alright” he smiles, wiping the last of the sleep from his eyes.

“good morning, today’s the day!” aaron grins.

ben exhales and laughs a little.

“i cannot wait for him to get here”

“me neither. i’ll feel better when he’s with you”

“so will i, and when will you be joining us?” ben smirks.

“at spurs? never gonna happen babe”

ben shrugs. “worth a try”

aaron rolls his eyes and says, 

“have you heard from him yet?” 

“no, i just tried calling him but he didn’t answer”

“well you know what he’s like, he’s probably packing”

“probably”

“let me try him” aaron says, and then sets about adding bale to the facetime call.

when bale’s face appears on ben’s screen, he can’t help but grin.

“there you are. good morning” he smiles.

“alright? sorry i can’t be long, i’m supposed to be leaving soon” bale says, he rests his phone against the pillow on his bed and carries on with what he was doing.

“you’re still packing aren’t you?” aaron says, leaning closer to his phone to see what bale’s up to.

bale sighs and laughs.

“yeah, because you’re not here to moan at me about it and ben’s not here to put his hand on my cheek and say he’ll do it for me”

“i don’t always do that” ben scoffs.

aaron and bale laugh.

“you do” aaron says.

“it’s sweet” bale smiles.

ben rolls his eyes.

“well i won’t be able to unpack for you today” he says, sitting up in bed.

“why not?” bale says, mocking upset. he sits on the edge of the bed and picks up his phone.

“i’m not gonna have the time” ben shrugs.

“what do you mean?”

“bale, as soon as i get you in the door we’re going to bed”

aaron laughs loudly.

“oh” bale says.

“and after that, i’ll be making you dinner”

“oh. you’ve got it all planned out haven’t you?” bale smirks.

“maybe you should talk us through exactly what you’re gonna do...” aaron says, settling back on his bed.

“you’ve got training!” ben exclaims.

“oh shit yeah” aaron says, looking at his watch and jumping off the bed. he laughs and then says, “alright i’ve gotta go, bale call me when you land and ben call me later when you get him into bed”

ben and bale laugh.

“will do” bale smiles.

aaron blows them both a kiss and leaves the call.

“alright i’ve gotta go too,” bale says, focusing back on ben. “i’ll let you know when i land. i can’t wait to see you” he smiles.

“me neither. love you” ben says.

he ends the call, yawns, and goes to shower.

when he’s ready and dressed he goes downstairs to get breakfast.

he makes poached eggs on toast and a cup of tea and watches the news (the normal news, not transfer news-he’s already got an inside source for that 🤷♂️) and then gets to work cleaning the house. it won’t take him long because he’s not a messy person, but he wants it to be as tidy as possible.

he starts in the kitchen and then runs the hoover round the house.

friday afternoon

bale lands at about 12:30, he texts the boys to tell them he’s here and smiles when they both send him this emoji: 🥰

an hour later he’s being driven into hotspur way. there’s a crowd of fans there to welcome him and he feels his heart swell in his chest.

he texts ben,

you seeing this welcome?

and smiles when ben sends him

back where you belong 💙

ben’s in the bedroom changing the sheets on his bed, he puts the old ones in the laundry basket and then takes that downstairs to sort it out in the kitchen. he puts the washing machine on and then gets ready to go food shopping.

aaron’s just left training and is checking the notifications he missed when he sees a selfie that ben sent him while he was cleaning his kitchen. he smiles and sends him a thumbs up emoji before getting into his car. when he gets home he flops down on the sofa and calls ben.

ben’s just got back home when his phone rings, he answers it and taps the speaker button.

“alright babe?” he says, shutting the front door and walking through to the kitchen.

“yeah, you?” aaron says.

“yeah i’ve just been shopping, trying to get everything sorted. what are you up to?”

“just got back from training so i’m just laying down”

“how was it?” ben says, putting the bags on the floor and taking the phone off speaker.

“fine”

“just fine?”

“there isn’t really anything else to say”

“okay. but you are alright?”

“ben, i’m fine”

“okay, i love you”

aaron smiles.

“i love you too”

ben grins.

“oh,” he says, shaking his head. “did you see the video of him arriving at the training ground?”

“no, let me have a look now” aaron says as he takes his phone away from his ear. 

he puts ben on speaker and googles bale arriving at tottenham training ground

he smiles when he sees the headline Bale arrives to cheers at Spurs training ground

and then says “i’ve found it, i’m gonna watch it now”

aaron’s grinning as he watches bale smile while his car passes a crowd of adoring fans. he deserves this, he thinks to himself.

when ben hears the video end he says “isn’t that lovely?”

aaron shrugs and smirks. “not bad, for spurs fans”

ben tuts and sighs. “yeah alright. listen i need to start making dinner, i’m gonna make pasta from scratch”

“oh wow, i can send you a recipe if you want?”

ben smiles, loves it when aaron surprises him.

“yeah go on then, i was just gonna google it but that’d be nice. do you have one for pappardelle?”

aaron’s quiet for a minute and then says, “i can google one?”

ben laughs. wishes he could see aaron’s face right now.

“yeah you do that”

“what are you making?”

“pasta” ben laughs.

“no i mean what are you making with it?” aaron says, rolling his eyes.

“beef ragu”

“oh yum. i miss you”

ben feels that in his chest.

“i miss you too” he says, leaning back against the counter.

“i’m sending you a recipe now”

“thank you” ben smiles.

aaron can hear the smile and can’t help copying, he says,

“enjoy dinner. enjoy him. i really am so happy for you both”

and it’s not sad at all, ben knows he genuinely means it.

it just gets him.

“aaron,” he says, tongue going to the roof of his mouth in an effort to control himself. “you’re gonna make me cry”

aaron wishes he’d chosen facetime so he could’ve seen ben’s face. he shrugs and says, “i mean it. will you call me when he gets to yours?”

“of course” ben says, so sincerely.

aaron smiles.

“alright then, i’ll leave you to make your pasta. love you.”

“love you too” ben says, and then aaron ends the call.

wow.

ben’s gotten good at distracting himself so he doesn’t have to think about the three of them being apart. he sometimes thinks it’s harder when two of them are together and they’re missing the third person, it just reminds him more of what he’s missing. he’s thrilled he’s gonna have bale here with him, of course he is. he’s wanted this for years, for them to all be together in the same place. but bale kept staying in madrid and then aaron went to italy and it just seemed increasingly unlikely. and ben doesn’t blame aaron for going, or bale for not coming back sooner. he fully supports them, and always wants the best for them. he just thinks that’s when they’re all together in the same place.

he shakes his head and tries to refocus on what he was doing. he picks up his phone again and texts bale 

pasta for dinner okay?

bale’s got a few minutes while he waits for levy to join the meeting, he takes his phone out of his pocket and opens ben’s text. he sighs and replies,

yeah but don’t start making it yet. we’ve still got some stuff to sort out so i’m not sure when i’ll be done.

that makes ben frown. he texts back,

oh. everything okay?

please God don’t let this deal fall through! he’s finally here! in the same city! what kind of sick joke....

ben’s put at ease at least a little bit when bale replies,

nothing to worry about, just might not be 100% done today. they’re saying i can stay at the hotel tonight if it gets late

ben sighs. but bale said there was nothing to worry about, and ben trusts him. he was just really hoping they’d be together by now.

okay. he sends back, and then  
you doing alright?

that makes bale smile.

yeah i’m okay, just wish it was all done then i could be there with you 

me too. but if it’s only one more night, i think we can do it. let me know what happens x

will do x

ben sends aaron a text that says,

pasta’s off for today. he says he’s still got stuff to do there so will probably have to stay there tonight.

aaron replies,

oh you’re joking

and then a minute later

well it’s only one more night, you can do that

ben smiles and sends back,

that’s what i said!

are you okay? have you got stuff to do? i don’t want you just sitting there worrying about it

no i’ll be alright, i’m gonna make the pasta now and then do the rest of it tomorrow. surely he’ll be done by then? how long can they possibly keep him from me?

aaron laughs.

i’m sure he will be. good luck with the pasta! i’ll be around later if you wanna call 😘

thanks babe, will do 😘

ben makes himself a cup of tea and then starts putting the shopping away, leaving out what he’ll need to make the pasta. he gets the pasta machine out of the cupboard and sets everything out on the side.

he washes his hands and then opens the link to the recipe that aaron sent him. 

about an hour later, he’s laying out the thin ribbons of pasta on a piece of parchment paper.

he’s got flour in places that make him wish he’d waited to clean the kitchen so that he didn’t have to do it twice in one day, but the pasta’s not too bad so overall he thinks it’s a success.

he sends a picture of it to aaron with a thumbs up emoji and smiles when aaron sends back,

looks like it was made here! 

he replies,

i wish x

and then has to put his phone away.

he covers the pasta and puts it in the fridge and then starts cleaning the kitchen again.

friday night

ben’s had a shower and is now sat on the sofa reading, he gets a text from bale that says,

i’m deffo gonna be staying here tonight. sorry x

he sighs heavily and replies,

it’s alright. i think we can manage one more night. are they looking after you there?

yeah, it’s really nice seeing all the familiar faces  
miss yours though.

god i wish you were here

me too. not long now though, i’ll see you tomorrow ❤️

i can’t wait 😘

ben’s problem now is that it’s only just gone 8, and he won’t be able to sleep now or he’ll wake up early. and he’s not even sure he’ll be able to sleep anyway. all this waiting is just making him anxious.

he sighs deeply and puts his book down.

then texts aaron, 

are you doing anything?

aaron replies a couple of minutes later

no i’m free

can i call you in about 20 minutes?

yeah that’s fine

okay. sit on your hand.

what?

sit on your hand.

why?

because when you touch yourself i want it to feel like it’s me doing it

aaron doesn’t reply for a few minutes.

then he sends,

okay

that makes ben smile. he sets a timer for twenty minutes and then goes into the kitchen to put away the stuff he used for dinner.

he turns all the lights off on his way upstairs and then sits on his bed, waiting for the timer to go off. it does about 2 minutes later and he facetimes aaron.

“that was the longest 20 minutes of my life!” aaron says when the call connects.

“it’ll be worth it” ben laughs.

“i honestly thought i was going to explode.”

“oh you’re a nightmare! sorry i wanted to make it good for you...” ben says, can’t help but smirk.

“can i get off it now?”

“how numb is it?”

aaron pulls his hand out and wiggles his fingers, staring at it inquisitively.

“it could be number” he shrugs, looking back at ben.

“best sit on it a little longer”

aaron sighs and sits on his hand again.

“what are you wearing?” ben says, and he’s smiling like he’s trying not to laugh.

that makes aaron laugh. he moves his phone up above him so ben has a better view. “just boxers”

“you should take them off” ben says, getting up off the bed.

“where are you going?” aaron says, face scrunching up in confusion.

“just getting into position. move to the edge of the bed”

aaron raises his eyebrows again, and then moves faster then ben’s ever seen in his life. he puts his phone down for a second while he does as ben said. and ben does the same to take off his clothes, then he gets down on the floor by the bed.

“ben?”

“yeah?” ben says, picking up his phone again and looking at aaron.

“what now?” aaron asks.

ben gets that look on his face that he gets when he’s thinking about how to do something well. 

how to make things good for aaron. and it excites aaron.

“put your headphones in” ben says.

“why?”

“i wanna make sure you can hear me”

“i can hear you”

“aaron, i wanna be right there” ben says, making direct eye contact.

“oh, okay” aaron says, swallowing hard.

ben watches as aaron struggles to put his headphones in one-handed, and then says “hold the phone higher,” which aaron does, so ben does the same so aaron can see him lick his palm and then reach down to touch himself. 

“ohhh” aaron moans, eyes drifting shut. he moves forward a little so he’s sat right on the edge of the bed, and opens his legs out wide.

“you can get off your hand now” ben says.

aaron does and within a second it’s on his dick.

ben nods, “now you can pretend i’m in between your legs”

“i can’t” aaron says, hand working at a steady pace.

“babe, look. i’m right here” ben says, voice low.

aaron opens his eyes to look at his phone. he can see ben on his knees in front of him and then he has to close his eyes again.

“oh fuck”

“i’m kissing your thighs now” ben says, moving closer to the bed.

aaron lays back and speeds up his pace, thinking about all the times ben has actually done that, and what he does afterwards.

ben, seeing that, drops his head forward onto the bed and thinks about having aaron’s dick in his mouth. about having aaron writhing around on the bed above him. 

and then aaron starts moaning as he gets closer and ben is done for.

“i’m gonna come” he says.

it’s muffled so aaron doesn’t quite catch it. he opens his eyes and looks at ben, sees his light pink cheeks and messed up hair, from where it’s been rubbing against the sheets, and says,

“look at me”

ben hums and lifts his head up, brings his phone in front of his face as he finishes.

that’s all aaron needs.

aaron comes too and let’s his arm drop down onto the bed.

“that was....” he says, rolling onto his front and looking at his phone.

“yeah” ben says, out of breath.

aaron smiles at him.

“thanks for that”

ben laughs. he’s leaning against the bed, taking in how good aaron looks and trying to steady his breathing.

“move your phone up a bit” he says, resting his chin on the back of his hand where it’s laying on the bed.

aaron moves it closer to his face.

“that better?”

“yeah” ben says, leaning forward to kiss the camera.

“you wanna stay like this?” aaron says.

“yeah, do you?”

“yeah. i gotta get cleaned up though”

“oh shit” ben says, leaning back and looking at the bed sheet.

“what’s wrong?”

ben sighs, he tips his head back and then looks at aaron.

“i only put this sheet on this morning, it needs washing now”

aaron’s too busy laughing to say anything.

“shut up. it’s your fault.” ben says, looking intently at him.

aaron stops laughing.

“i’m sorry. i don’t actually feel bad though”

“no i don’t suppose you do” ben says, shaking his head.

aaron gets up to get a wet cloth to clean himself up, when he looks back at his phone ben’s pulling the sheet off the bed.

ben leans his phone against the lamp on the bedside table and gets up to take the washing to the laundry basket. he nips into the bathroom to quickly clean himself up and then grabs a clean bed sheet on his way back to his room.

“can i watch you put that on?” aaron smiles, sitting back against the headboard.

“that what does it for you?” ben laughs, looking back at his phone as he starts putting the sheet on the mattress.

“i dunno, give it a few minutes and i’ll let you know” aaron says, sporting ben’s favourite cheeky smile.

ben looks back in time to see it and then rolls his eyes and finishes putting the sheet on. he grabs the duvet off the floor and puts that back on the bed, followed by the pillows. when he’s done he sits up against the headboard and picks up his phone again.

“i’m knackered now”

“me too” aaron smiles.

“still wanna go to sleep like this?”

“yeah”

“okay” ben says, moving down under then covers. he reaches over to turn the light off and leans his phone up against it again. then he settles into bed, looking over at aaron.

“will you-“

“yes” ben says.

and aaron can just about make out as ben puts his hand near his phone.

“thanks” aaron says, shifting down in bed and resting his hand next the phone.

“oh one more thing...“ ben says.

“yeah?”

“dream move to spurs?” 

ben hears him tut and can’t help but giggle.

“night ben” aaron says softly.


	2. Chapter 2

saturday morning

ben wakes up to the sound of his alarm. he looks over at his phone and realises he didn’t plug it in last night so it needs charging, then he remembers what he was doing last night. he smiles, reaches over to plug his phone in and then rolls onto his front to look through the notifications.

he’s got a text from aaron 17 minutes ago that reads:

woke up thinking about last night

ben smiles and sends back,

me too

heard from bale?

nothing since last night  
you?

no  
send me a selfie  
😉

ben sighs, but rolls back onto his back and pulls the blanket off a bit so he can get a bit of his hip and upper thigh in. then messes up his hair a little for good measure.

he sends the pic to aaron and waits for his response.

🤤

that was worth it.

ben sits up and sends,

i’m gonna go get ready, i’ll call you later when i have him home  
*if i have him home

okay. please do!   
have a good day x

you too ❤️

ben puts his phone back on the bedside table and gets up to shower.

when he’s dressed he goes downstairs to get breakfast. 

he puts the washing on, gets a bowl of muesli and sits in the kitchen listening to the radio while he eats. when he’s finished, he washes up and then starts working on dinner for tonight.

when he has everything prepped, he gets the slow cooker out of the cupboard and plugs it in. he puts all the ingredients in and puts it on low, then goes to get ready for training. he checks whatsapp to see if bale’s online, he’s not, so he leaves.

a couple of hours in, ben’s doing lunges when he sees one of the media guys approach mourinho.

mourinho listens to him speak, and nods intently along with him, then looks over at ben and smiles.

is that a good thing? smiling is generally positive, isn’t it? 

it’s supposed to be.

the media guy leaves and goes back inside and ben is filled with anticipation as mourinho walks towards him. he tries to focus on his form, stretching all the way up before lunging down and breathing out slowly again.

“ben” mourinho says, in that stern teacher tone he has where ben’s not quite sure if he’s done something wrong or if mourinho’s just gonna ask him if he knows what the weather’s gonna be like tomorrow.

“yeah?” ben says, tries a small smile.

“they want you to do something with bale later, after training”

“alright, any idea what?”

“fun videos they said. whatever that means.”

“no problem”

“good boy” mourinho says, and walks off again.

ben exhales.

“ben” says harry.

“uh, yeah” ben says, turning to face him.

“what was that about?”

“oh, they want me to do some videos with bale after training”

“oh good, that’ll be fun” harry smiles.

ben nods.

he’s just excited to finally see bale.

2 hours later he’s walking inside to shower and change.

he heads for the indoor pitch and his heart just jumps when he sees bale.

he’s standing with the spurstv guys in the centre circle, so he’s probably just done his his arrival interview. they turn to look as ben approches.

“alright ben? cheers for this, it shouldn’t take too long” the interviewer says.

“no worries” ben smiles, offering his fist for him to bump.

ben lights up when he looks at bale, he hopes it doesn’t look weird. probably just looks like he’s happy to see his mate.

“here he is” ben smiles. “all signed?” he says, clapping hands with bale and then hugging him.

“alright mate,” bale grins. “yeah all done” he says, squeezing ben.

“here look at this” bale says, pulling back and getting his phone out of his pocket to show ben the picture of his new shirt.

“9? that’s weird innit?”

“that’s what i said!” bale says, beaming at him.

ben laughs. “looks good though!”

“i know”

“ready lads?”

“yeah let’s do it” bale says.

“if you just wanna take a seat over here”

“is this a joint interview or are you gonna ask me questions about him while he’s sat right there?” ben laughs.

“we just wanna ask you a few questions about him and get your reaction to him being here”

“be nice!” bale laughs.

“i’m always nice” ben smiles at him.

“he is lovely” bale laughs, knocking ben’s knee with his own.

ben grins and shakes his head. this is so nice. they don’t even get to do this with wales.

“okay if you’re ready lads, in three, two, one- so ben, you weren’t here last time bale was but you obviously know each other very well from being with wales,”

ben looks over at bale, who’s already grinning at him, and smiles. can’t help it really.

he nods at the interviewer who continues,

“did you ever talk about the possibility of him coming back to spurs?”

“yeah definitely. he’s always said he loves tottenham, so it was just a matter of when they could get the deal done”

“you must be happy to have him here”

bale tries to clear his throat subtly but it absolutely does not work. 

ben ignores him, hopes his cheeks aren’t as red as they feel, and says, “yeah i am, this is where he belongs. he’s a phenomenal player and an even better guy. i think he’s just what spurs need to get to the next level” 

“high praise gareth!”

“uh, yeah. i’ve just gotta live up to that now” bale laughs.

“no bother” ben says, smiling at him.

“ben, what did you think of the scenes when he arrived at hotspur way?”

“oh that was brilliant. i was so happy for him, and for the fans. i know how much they love him, and how happy they are to have him back. i think it’s cheered everyone up!” ben laughs.

“okay that’s great ben, thank you. we’re gonna go check out the pitch, do you wanna join us?”

“uh yeah, if i won’t be in the way?”

“not at all. we’ll just get packed away and drive over in a minute”

ben nods at him and then looks over at bale, who’s already looking at him.

bale grins at him and then shakes his head, like he just remembered something.

“come on, i’ll introduce you to sergio”

“yeah” ben says.

they get up and head over to where sergio reguilon’s filming with one of the media guys.

“you nervous?” bale says, leaning into ben.

“shut up, why would i be nervous?”

“he’s fast”

“i’m fast” ben says, defensively. 

and then shakes his head and breathes out slowly. 

“we can both be fast you know, that is possible”

“i know, i’m only messing”

“yeah” ben says.

bale taps ben’s hip so he looks at him.

“alright?” 

ben can’t help but smile at him.

“yeah, i’m alright. you?”

“much better now”

the media guy thanks sergio and he looks up and smiles when he’s sees bale standing there. 

bale returns the smile and says “sergio this is ben davies, the welsh one” 

he laughs as ben looks confused for a minute before extending his hand for sergio.

“hiya mate” ben says, clapping sergio’s hand.

“ben! you’re the left back?”

“yeah i am” ben smiles.

“so we’re going to be working together a lot”

“yeah i’m looking forward to it”

“me too, very happy to meet you”

“you too. if you need anything, i’d be happy to help” 

sergio smiles at him and bale and then looks over at the media guy who’s been trying to get his attention.

“oh i think we’re going to the stadium now” he says, face lighting up.

“oh brill” ben smiles.

sergio follows the media guys and bale moves to stand in front of ben.

“that was nice”

“i am nice” ben says, reaching out to hit him gently on the chest.

bale catches his hand and says “you know, i’ve been trying really hard not to just reach out and hold your hand”

ben looks at his hand and then back at bale.

“and how do you think you’re doing?” he smirks.

bale looks down at where he’s holding ben’s hand, drops it and laughs.

“it’s just too tempting. come on, let’s get this done so we can go home”

“i like the sound of that”

they follow everyone outside and into the van that’s waiting for them.

ben watches bale’s face as they pull up outside the stadium. it’s full of wonder, and this is only the outside.

when they’re inside, they do a brief tour and get some shots of bale and sergio walking around. ben is more than happy to watch them so he hangs back.

he can’t believe he gets to experience this with bale, finally.

they’re about to go out onto the pitch when the interviewer starts explaining the shots they want.

“ben you alright to just hang back a bit?”

“yeah course” ben says, as if that’s not what he’s been doing.

bale walks up the steps and ben watches as he takes it all in. 

he’s a little taken aback to be honest. 

he remembers the first time he walked out onto the pitch and looked around at their new home, and then up at the cockerel. how he couldn’t wait to tell bale and aaron how amazing it was.

he clears his throat and bale looks down at him, mouths “you okay?” and almost takes a step towards him.

ben nods and puts a hand out so bale knows to stay there. he smiles at him and points up at the cockerel, bale turns back to look up and ben is in love.

they finish up and soon they’re back at hotspur way.

ben says, “i’ll bring the car around” and leaves bale to get his bags from the hotel.

15 minutes later bale’s walking out of the hotel, he smiles when he sees ben there leaning against his car.

“that everything?” ben says, opening the boot.

“for now” bale says, lifting his suitcase into the boot. he puts his bag next to it and closes it.

“do you want to lay down in the back?” ben says.

bale looks around them for a second and then leans closer to ben.

“do you want me to lay down in the back?”

ben laughs.

“i meant in case there are photographers out the front!”

bale grins. “oh, shame” he says, opening the back door and getting in.

“not really, i’ve got a perfectly good bed at home” ben says, shutting bale’s door and smiling at the look on his face.

he gets in the driver’s seat and turns the key.

“alright lay down” he says when they approach the entrance/exit.

“yes sir” bale says, adjusting his seatbelt slightly as he lays down on his side. “was everything alright back there, when i was on the pitch?”

ben’s confused for a minute, he looks at bale in the rear view mirror and then realises what he means. 

“oh yeah, fine. it’s just-i can’t believe you’re finally here”

bale grins.

“me neither”

5 minutes later ben’s stopped the car in a random street.

“you can move up front now” he says, turning to smile at bale.

bale sits up and undoes his belt, then climbs into the front seat.

ben tuts.

“couldn’t you have got out?”

“i didn’t want anyone to see me!”

“alright, fair enough” ben says, starting the car again when bale’s got his belt on.

“i can’t wait to get back to yours” bale says, leaning back against the headrest and wiping a hand over his face.

“me neither” ben says, placing a hand on bale’s knee.

“you heard from aaron?” bale asks, putting his hand on top of ben’s.

ben can’t help but think about last night.

“you’re blushing!”

“shut up, no i’m not” ben says, still looks in the mirror though. and he is.

“did you call him last night or this morning?”

ben smiles.

“we facetimed last night”

“and?”

ben looks over at him.

“and. it was like we were back together” he shrugs.

“yeah?”

“yeah, it was good.”

“i bet”

bale leans his elbow against the window and puts his hand on his temple, he’s watching ben as they pull up outside his.

“you should text him” ben says, looking over at him.

“yeah” bale says, getting his phone out and sending aaron the 🏡 emoji.

bale loves ben’s house, he always feels at home here. ben’s good at making him feel like that.

ben toes his shoes off when they get inside and bale does the same, then reaches out to put a hand on ben’s shoulder and pull him into a hug.

“i’m so happy you’re here” ben says, kissing bale’s shoulder blade.

“me too” bale says, turning his head to kiss ben’s neck. 

ben’s phone vibrates in his pocket and he takes it out to read a message from harry that says,

so happy you finally got to see bale, hope you have a good evening 👍🏻

ben smiles and then says, “it’s from harry, can i send him a pic of us?”

“alright” bale says.

ben puts his arm around bale and they both smile as he takes a selfie.

he sends it to harry along with cheers mate, see you tomorrow 🤍

“i’ll send it to aaron as well” ben says.

“he’ll be livid if he finds out you sent it to harry kane first” bale laughs.

“you’re right. i’ll make sure i tell him that later” ben smirks.

“something smells nice” bale smiles.

“oh, i better check on it” ben says, leading bale to the kitchen.

“what’s with the sheets?” bale says, passing one bed sheet hanging in in the hallway and one on the kitchen door.

“uhhh. i washed one yesterday morning and then had to wash the other one last night”

“why?” bale says, and then “oh!”

ben laughs.

“as usual it was aaron’s fault” he says, stirring the food in the slow cooker.

“i can imagine” 

“yeah?” ben says, putting the lid back on and then looking up at bale. “wanna go upstairs?”

bale laughs.

“i would love to, but i am exhausted. can we just-“

bale’s cut off by ben hugging him.

“i really am so happy you’re here” he says, rubbing bale’s back. and then, “come on” gently pulling him towards the living room.

ben lays down on the sofa and gestures for bale to follow him, which he does, laying on top of ben. 

“we can sleep for a bit, and then we’ll call aaron before dinner” ben says, setting a timer for an hour.

“that sounds nice” bale says, eyes already closing as he settles into ben’s neck.

ben brings his arm round to rub slowly up and down bale’s back, mimicking his breathing.

this feels good. quiet. just them. this is what ben had hoped for.

an hour later ben’s turning the timer off and checking that bale’s still fast asleep. he is, so ben gently extricates himself from underneath him so he can check on dinner.

and half an hour after that bale’s wondering sleepily into ben’s kitchen.

ben looks up and beams at him, like he forgot he was here and is thrilled to be reminded. he steps forward to kiss bale and then presses a kiss to his temple. and it’s so soft and, perfect. 

“did you sleep okay?”

“yeah good thank you. why didn’t you wake me?”

“you looked so peaceful and i thought you could do with the rest”

“yeah i probably could actually. do you need a hand?”

“no i’m alright thanks, it won’t be long”

“i’m starving”

“me too. do you wanna face time aaron?” ben says, getting the pasta out of the fridge.

“yes” bale smiles.

ben carefully puts the pasta on to boil while bale gets his phone out of his bag and calls aaron.

bale laughs when he’s immediately greeted with,

“i’ve been waiting for you to call all day!what took you so long? are you okay? where’s ben i want to see you two together!”

“hello, it’s nice to see you too. i’m sorry i couldn’t call earlier, we were busy with media. i’m good thank you, how are you?” bale says, walking towards ben. “and here he is” he says, putting his arm around ben.

ben looks at the phone.

“alright babe?”

“i am now” aaron beams.

he looks like he’s bursting with pride and it reminds ben of when they used to call bale together. he knows they can feel it too.

“he’s finally here” he smiles.

“so what have i missed?”

“we did an interview together earlier, that was nice!” ben says, stirring the pasta.

“and then we went to see the stadium, which is amazing”

“and then...” aaron says, leaning closer to his phone.

“then we came back here and took a nap because i was exhausted”

“and then about 10 minutes ago he woke up, came in here and now we’re talking to you”

“you did send me that lovely selfie”

“oh yeah, i sent that to harry first by the way”

“harry kane?”

“yes harry kane, not randomly sending selfies to harry wilson am i?”

“ben, i don’t know what you do in your spare time” aaron says, shrugging.

“yes you do ‘cause i’m usually facetiming one of you when i do it” ben counters.

“that’s true” bale smiles.

“oh i see how it is. you’re gonna gang up on me now, aren’t you?” aaron huffs.

“if you don’t like it, you know what you can do” ben says.

“is this about spurs again?” aaron sighs, rolling his eyes.

“it’s always about spurs babe” ben winks at him.

“bale talk some sense into him would you”

“i dunno, i think he’s got a point”

“oh god, what have i done?”

“you’ve been a loving, supportive boyfriend” ben smiles at aaron and then goes to kiss the camera before turning around to turn the hob off.

“yeah i guess i have” aaron says, and he’s grinning.

ben temperatures the food in the slow cooker and then turns it off.

“food’s ready” he says, getting two bowls out of the cupboard.

“is this the pasta?” aaron asks.

“oh yeah, bale, aaron found the recipe for the pasta by the way. and i don’t think it’s turned out too bad to be honest”

“did you now?” bale smiles at aaron.

“it looks really good” aaron says, as bale brings his phone closer to the food.

ben’s draining the pasta and splitting it into the two bowls.

“let’s hope it tastes as good as it looks!” he says, putting the saucepan in the sink and going to spoon the ragu out of the slow cooker.

“i can’t wait” bale says, licking his lips.

“will you get me the parmesan out the fridge please” ben says, turning to bale.

“course”

“i’ll leave you to it” aaron says, somewhat reluctantly.

“okay babe” ben says, joining bale by the fridge so he can see aaron. “call you later?”

“please do” aaron smiles.

“alright, love you” bale says, grabbing the parmesan off the top shelf and shutting the fridge.

“love you both” aaron says, blowing them a kiss.

ben and bale smile and aaron ends the call.

bale puts his phone in his pocket and hands ben the parmesan.

“thank you. where do you wanna eat?”

“here’s fine” bale says, heading to the cutlery drawer to set them places at the table.

ben grates some parmesan on top of the food and then puts it back in fridge. he carries the bowls over to the kitchen table.

“this looks unreal” bale smiles. “thanks babe” bale says, standing briefly to kiss ben, and then sitting back down.

“no problem, do you want water?”

“yes please”

ben gets two glasses of water and then returns to the table.

“wow,” bale says when he’s had his first mouthful. “this is so good”

“it’s nice innit. i’ve never done it in the slow cooker before but it turned out alright”

“yeah. i’m sorry i couldn’t be here yesterday, i thought it’d be sorted a lot quicker” bale shrugs.

“that’s alright. you’re here now, that’s all that matters” ben smiles, holding his glass up for bale to cheers. he does and they both take a sip.

then ben says,

“it’s so weird innit? you being here without him”

“it is. at least we’ll get to see him in a few weeks” bale smiles.

“yeah i can’t wait. any idea if you’ll be fit?”

bale shrugs. “i dunno, i’m working on it. even if i don’t end up coming away with you, we’ll have some time together”

ben grins at him and then they fall into a comfortable silence as they eat.

bale moans happily every now and then, and ben’s overjoyed.

when they’re finished eating, bale offers to wash up and ben kisses him on the cheek as he dries up.

“come on then,” ben says when they’ve finished. “let’s get you unpacked”

bale grins and raises his eyebrows, leaning back against the counter he says, “thought you said you wouldn’t have time”

“what can i say, i’m more efficient than i thought” ben shrugs. “come on, if we get this done who knows what we’ll have time for next” he says, leaving the kitchen.

bale laughs and goes after him.

saturday night

they’ve just finished unpacking bale’s stuff in the spare room when bale looks at ben expectantly.

“what now then?”

“i dunno, what you thinking?”

“maybe something in the bathroom?” bale asks, eyebrows raised.

ben laughs.

“shower or bath?”

“whatever you want” bale smirks.

“have a bath, it’ll be good for you to relax” ben smiles.

“sounds good” bale grins, following ben to the bathroom.

ben walks over to the bath and puts the plug in. he turns the taps on and then says,

“oh i’ve got some muscle soak here”

he pours some into the bath and swishes the water about a bit until it’s nice and bubbly. when he turns around bale is right there.

“can i kiss you now?”

“yeah” ben smiles.

bale kisses him and ben’s hands find their way to bale’s waist.

“don’t even think about it” ben says a minute later, grabbing hold of the bath as bale tries to push him in.

“i saw my chance” bale laughs, pulling away from ben.

“you’ll have to try harder than that” ben smiles, turning the taps off and going to stand by the door.

“oh will i?” bale says, turning to face ben while he gets undressed.

“yeah” ben says, eyes tracking bale’s body as it becomes available to him. he leans against the doorframe as bale eases himself into the water.

“oh that’s nice. you coming in?” he says, sliding down under the water so only his head is visible.

“we can’t both fit in there”

“we haven’t tried yet”

“bale..”

“come here” 

ben laughs and walks over to the bath, he kneels on the floor and leans forward to kiss bale. 

bale puts his hands either side of ben’s face, they’re dripping wet but neither of them care.

ben starts taking his clothes off and breaks the kiss when he gets to his shirt. he climbs into the bath and carefully places one knee in between bale’s legs and the other one on the other side of bale’s right leg. bale sits up to kiss up ben’s chest until he gets to his collar bone. 

ben pushes at bale’s chest until he’s laying back against the back of the bath. 

“the muscle soak won’t work unless you actually soak your muscles in it” ben says, kissing at bale’s jaw and neck.

“is that right?” bale says, breathing heavy as his hands run down ben’s back until they reach his arse.

ben moans and nips at the skin under bale’s ear, hands coming up to rest on the bath either side of bale to steady himself.

bale turns his head so ben has no choice but to go back to kissing him. ben sits on bale’s leg and brings a hand down to rest on his stomach.

“aaah” bale says, then tries to pretend he didn’t.

ben pulls away and looks confused for a second then shakes his head when he remembers. 

“your knee!” he says, getting off of bale.

“no it’s alright” bale says, chasing him.

“it’s not” ben says, moving to sit in between bale’s legs. he lays back against bale’s chest and runs a hand over bale’s knee.

“we could’ve kept going” bale says, kissing ben’s shoulder.

“you’re supposed to be relaxing anyway” ben says, reaching for bale’s hand.

“i am relaxed” 

“try harder”

“i was getting there!”

ben laughs.

“i’m sorry, the bath just isn’t the best place for this”

“what about the floor? or the shower, we do love a good shower”

“bale calm down, tonight is not the only chance we’re gonna have”

“so...tomorrow? when you get back from southampton?”

“yeah alright, you’re on a promise!”

“thank god” bale laughs.

“now will you relax?”

“i’ll give it a go” bale says, moving his knee in and out of the water.

they stay in there for a while and then when the water starts cooling down, they get out and dry off.

when they’ve both changed into joggers and tshirts, bale gets into ben’s bed (now their bed) and reaches out for ben- who happily obliges. he climbs on to the bed and sits back in-between bale’s legs.

“shall we call aaron?”

“yeah” ben says, unplugging his phone and facetiming aaron.

“oh there they are” aaron beams. “you look so cute, send me a pic”

“alright, hang on” ben says, switching to the camera to take a selfie of the 2 of them. ben leans back against bale, who moves his hands onto ben’s hips and kisses his temple. ben sticks his tongue out and takes the pic, he smiles and sends it to aaron. then goes back to facetime and watches as aaron opens it.

“yeah that’s nice” aaron says, looking at it. “how was dinner?”

“oh unreal” bale says, head tipping back against the headboard momentarily.

“it was so good” ben smiles.

“good, you can make it for me when i’m back”

“deffo” ben smiles.

“you going to bed soon?” bale says.

“yeah, you?”

“yeah, we’re playing tomorrow so i’m up early. well not we, i’m playing tomorrow” ben clarifies. 

“we are doing something tomorrow though” bale says, dipping his head down to kiss ben’s cheek and then looking at aaron. “i’m on a promise”

aaron delights in ben going red and trying to hide his face in bale’s arm.

“shut up! what’s all this then?” aaron laughs.

“nothing...we were in the bath just now and we were gonna- i was worried about his knee so we’re now we’re waiting until tomorrow”

“can’t you just do it now, while i’m watching?”

“aaron no, i have to go to sleep!” ben laughs.

“fine, but please let me know how it goes.”

“all the sordid details” ben says, rolling his eyes.

“i meant the game...” aaron smirks.

“yeah course you did”

aaron yawns and says, “can we leave the call open?”

“yes babe” ben says, leaning over to plug his phone back in and turn the light off. he gets off the bed so bale can get under the covers and then gets in next to him.

“and ben will you-“ 

“yes babe” he says, putting his hand by the phone.

bale takes hold of ben’s hand under the duvet and says, “night boys” as he moves closer to ben.

aaron and ben reply “night” at the same time and they all smile.


	3. Chapter 3

sunday morning

ben’s alarm goes off at 6 the next morning, he reaches over to turn it off as soon as he can and then checks bale is still asleep. he is, so ben goes about gently pulling away from him so he can get out of bed.

bale stirs then, he looks over at him and ben’s heart swells in his chest.

“did i sleep through the alarm?” 

“you didn’t have an alarm, remember?”

“oh, right” bale says, stretching out.

“i’m just gonna have a shower, go back to sleep” ben says, reaching over to stroke bale’s hair.

“do you want me to join you?”

“no, i want you to go back to sleep” ben laughs.

“okay” bale says, rolling over to go back to sleep.

ben smiles and then goes to get ready.

when he gets out of the shower bale’s still sleeping, so he quietly gets dressed and then goes downstairs to have breakfast.

he makes himself an omelette and sits in the kitchen listening to the radio.

when he’s finished he washes up and then goes back upstairs to pack his bag.

he unplugs his phone and puts it in his pocket, then kneels down next to the bed.

“bale, i’m going now”

“hmmm. what time is it?” bale says, rolling over so he’s closer to ben.

ben smiles.

“it’s 7.”

“okay. have a good game, i’ll be watching” bale says, leaning up to kiss ben.

“oh don’t say that!” ben laughs. he rubs bale’s bicep and says “there’s a key on the kitchen table in case you wanna go out. and i’ll text you when i can, alright?”

“yeah, love you”

ben kisses bale’s head and then leaves the house. 

bale wakes up around 9. he stretches his arms out across the bed and inhales deeply. he can’t believe it wasn’t a dream.

he rolls onto his front to reach for his phone and texts aaron, can i call?

aaron replies almost immediately.

yeah, can’t facetime though ☹️

bale smiles and calls him.

“alright?” aaron says cheerfully.

“morning”

“what you up to?”

“i just woke up, ben left a couple of hours ago”

“oh yeah, southampton isn’t it?”

“check you out, got the fixtures memorised have you?”

“shut up, it takes 5 seconds to google it” aaron huffs.

“and why were you googling it?” bale grins.

“i hate you.” aaron says, and then after a beat of silence “i mean i love you as well, but you can be infuriating.”

“i only heard you say you love me”

“i did say that...”

“i love you too, wish you were here”

“me too”

“we were talking about international break yesterday”

“oh yeah?”

“yeah, i don’t think i’ll be coming. but i said at least we’d get some time together before you go back”

“i know, i can’t wait. i’m excited to see you there, all happy and relaxed” aaron smiles.

“i’m always happy and relaxed when you see me”

“yeah but now you’re gonna be like it all the time, that makes me happy”

bale grins.

“you doing okay?”

“yeah, i’m just getting ready for later” aaron says, and bale can hear him doing something.

“how are you feeling about it?”

“i feel good”

“i’m glad, we’ll be watching”

“you will?”

“of course. do you wanna watch the spurs game with me?” bale tries.

aaron laughs.

“no, but let me know how ben gets on”

“why don’t you just download the app since you love us so much” bale smiles.

“ha ha. i don’t need the app do i? i’ve got you” aaron says, and bale can hear the smile in his voice.

“that’s so sweet”

“isn’t it. listen i’ve got to go, i’ll speak to you later”

“yeah alright, i love you”

“i love you too”

bale hangs up and puts his phone back on the bedside table.

he stretches again and then goes to shower.

sunday afternoon/evening

ben gets back about 6. he drops his bag by the front door and calls out for bale, who’s sat in the living room.

“alright?” bale grins, looking up at him as he walks in. “i bet that felt good!”

“yeah it was brilliant” ben smiles, sitting next to him on the sofa.

bale kisses his temple and ben leans into him, resting his head on bale’s shoulder.

“you tired?” bale asks, putting his arm round ben’s shoulders and stroking his head.

“no i’m alright, don’t think i could sleep if i wanted to”

“something on your mind?” bale says, pulling away to look at ben.

ben drops his head back against the sofa and smiles up at him.

“yeah”

bale returns the smile and leans in to kiss him gently. ben kisses him back and then pushes at him until he’s laying down and ben can lay on top of him.

and bale’s missed this. how ben feels pressed up against him when he’s just played, especially when they’ve won. like electricity might actually be pumping through his veins.

ben pulls back to say,

“have you eaten today?”

“what?” bale says, looking up at him confused.

“did you eat earlier?”

“yeah”

“good” ben says, then goes back to kissing him.

bale laughs and says, “what would you have done if i’d said no?”

“i would of made you something” ben smiles, cheeks going pink.

bale smiles at him and says “are you hungry?”

“only for you” ben laughs.

“wow, and i thought aaron was bad!”

ben ducks his head down to kiss at bale’s neck.

“do you wanna go upstairs?” he says, hands sliding over bale’s chest and then down onto his stomach.

“yes. yeah” bale says, can’t even think clearly. only knows ben’s mouth against his briefly before he’s being led upstairs.

when they make it to ben’s room (their room now) they waste no time in getting undressed and they’re on the bed within a minute.

ben’s half-laying on top of bale, being careful of his knee, while keeping a leg in between bale’s which he knows will drive him mad.

he kisses down bale’s cheek, along his jaw and onto his neck, then pulls away to get lube and a condom of the bedside drawer.  
he gives them to bale, then gets to work stretching himself open.

“been waiting for this” he says, and bale has a hard time focusing on what he’s doing.

he watches ben for a minute and then has to sit up to kiss him, he puts his hand on the back of ben’s head and pulls him closer.

ben follows bale as he lays back down, and then moves to straddle his stomach.

bale reaches around him to put the condom and lube on while ben’s just looking at him eagerly.

when bale’s ready, ben eases himself onto him and delights in bale tipping his head back to moan loudly. bale grabs hold of ben’s hips and digs his thumbs in as ben finds his rhythm.

he gently strokes bale’s face, and bale kisses his fingers before ben leans down to kiss him properly.

bale reaches for the lube and squirts some on his hand, then takes hold of ben’s dick.

that makes ben sit up and tip his head back, so bale quickens his pace before ben clenches around him.

bale flips them so he can fuck into ben slowly and he hums in agreement.

bale gets a hand back on ben’s dick and soon he’s coming, head thrown back against the pillow as he stutters bale’s name.

“yeah” bale says, moving up to kiss him as he comes too.

he pulls out, moves to the edge of the bed to throw the condom in the bin and then crawls back and lays on ben.

ben puts his arms around bale and kisses his head.

“that was worth the wait” he says.

“thank you” bale says, laughing into ben’s shoulder.

ben cant help but giggle, he pushes at bale until he rolls off of him.

bale takes that as a sign that ben’s ready to shower, so gets off the bed and holds out his hand for him.

ben sits up and shakes his head.

“come on then” he says, taking his hand and leading bale to the bathroom.

happiness is rolling off of bale in waves as he steps into the shower, and ben is euphoric. he follows him in and then stands under the water, letting it soak his muscles. 

he winces slightly when it hits his hip, and steps back a little.

“you alright?” bale says, washing his face.

“yeah it’s just a bit sore” ben says, rubbing at it.

“that from me or the game?” bale smiles, raising his eyebrows.

ben laughs.

“i’m not sure”

“let me see if i can help” bale says, reaching out to move ben’s hand away and rub his hip for him. ben steps closer and drops his head forward onto bale’s shoulder, giving him a little kiss as a thank you.

“oh i sent aaron a video of your block in the first half by the way”

“you did?” ben says, lifting his head up to look at him. 

“yeah, he wanted me to let him know how you got on”

“and?” ben smiles.

“i told him he should get the app, but apparently he doesn’t need it ‘cause he’s got me”

ben laughs.

“that’s sweet”

“that’s what i said”

ben looks at bale lovingly for a minute, can’t help it really, then leans in and kisses him slowly. 

“can’t believe i can do this whenever i want”

“well, not whenever you want” bale says, pulling back slightly and smiling at ben. “i know i’ve been away a while but we can’t kiss during training, can we?”

ben laughs.

“okay, not any time. but when we’re here”

“yeah, that works”

when they’ve dried off and got dressed, bale gets comfortable on the bed and puts the juventus game on while ben goes downstairs to get them something to eat.

he comes back about 10 minutes later with a pot of tea and some veg sticks and hummus.

bale’s laying on his back, propped up against the pillows. ben puts the tray on the bedside table and then props himself up against bale.

bale smiles. 

“cheers babe” he says as ben passes him a cup of tea.

they watch aaron play, he has a hell of a game, and ben sends him a text at half time that just says,

come to spurs

the game ends and they’re so happy they got to watch that together. they’re talking about what bale wants to do now that he’s back in london when aaron replies to ben’s text.

No.

it’s quickly followed by,

i love and miss you though  
both of you

his chest tightens a little, he shows bale the message and turns his head to see him smile.

bale kisses the top of his head and says, 

“he’s only saying that ‘cause he’s tired”

ben nods and then they get up to get ready for bed. 

when ben comes out of the bathroom he’s about to get into bed when he checks his phone to see if aaron’s online. he’s not, so he changes the name of their groupchat from boys❤️ to wales. SPURS. golf. and plugs his phone in.

bale gets the notification and laughs. 

“he’s gonna kill you you know” 

ben shrugs, then smirks.

“he’ll have to come here first”

monday morning

ben’s so content when he wakes up the next morning in bale’s arms, and sees he’s got a text from aaron that just says FUCK OFF.

**Author's Note:**

> finally!!!!!
> 
> i’m not saying the reason bale’s contract talks took longer than we expected on friday was because he was trying to negotiate that ben’s not allowed to be sold while he’s there, but i’m not not saying that. know what i mean?
> 
> anyways if you’ve read my other completely self indulgent aaron/ben/bale fics then this won’t come as a huge surprise.
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
